Fit or Fat?
by UnseenAssailant
Summary: This is a story about Nami wanting to become stronger, because, it must be said, she is not exactly physically strong. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how to get strong and, well, things go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of my first story so hopefully it's alright but if there are any mistakes then feel free to point them out, politely. Just so you know, this is based after Thriller Bark and before Sabaody Archipelago. (Not gonna lie, I much preferred pre-timeskip to post-timeskip. Just my opinion.) Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 1

"Let's go!"

The Straw Hat Pirates crashed through the Marine base, each carrying as much treasure as they could. They had heard from townspeople that the base was holding a large amount of riches. Nami had begged to go and steal it, offering 5% to each of the other Straw Hats. She had reluctantly agreed to 10% each but her 20% was still a significant amount.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots. The Marines had sent out their soldiers and they rushed out the base, firing as they ran. The Straw Hats turned around, preparing to fight.

" **Gomu Gomu no... Muchi!** " yelled Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hats and future Pirate King. He sent a dozen Marines sprawling to the ground. Roronoa Zoro and Sanji jumped into the fight, Zoro slicing and Sanji kicking.

Still more Marines came, all armed, all determined. Franky ran into the battle with his fists, punching as many soldiers as he could. Brook joined them with a "Yohohohoho!", leaving Usopp, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper and Nico Robin with the treasure.

"Why don't we join the others?" suggested Robin. The others looked uncomfortable.

"Oh no!" cried Usopp unconvincingly. "I've caught Can't-fight-loads-of-Marines-fever." Robin laughed. "Well I think I will," she said running of to help the others.

"Why are we always left behind?" sighed Nami, looking at the other two members of what others called the "Weaker Trio". Out of nowhere, a bullet flew straight past her face. They turned to see a few of the Marines had noticed them and had started heading towards them. Chopper transformed into Heavy Point so he could pick up the treasure the others had left with them.

"Alright, guys." announced Usopp, with more confidence than he felt. "You grab the treasure and run. I'll cover you." Nami and Chopper gathered the loot and headed towards the Thousand Sunny which was docked at a nearby beach. The other Straw Hats saw what they were doing and tried to redirect the fight back towards the Marine base.

The Weaker Trio made their escape as stealthily as possible, so it surprised them all the more when a Marine Vice Admiral stepped in front of them. Nami tripped on a fallen jewel from the mass of stolen goods in her arms. Chopper skidded to a halt next to her to check she was OK.

"Nami! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." came the reply. Nami was covered in small scratches but she was much more concerned with the man standing before her. He towered above the two pirates, a sword in each hand and a fearsome glare in his eyes. Usopp was a little way behind. He hadn't noticed his friends were in trouble.

"Where do you think you're taking that treasure, pirate scum?" He spat the words out, bitterly. Chopper couldn't speak. Behind his huge figure he was hiding pure terror.

Nami spoke up.

"We're taking this treasure to our ship. It's ours now. You got a problem with that?" She hoped she sounded confident. The Vice Admiral was, in fact, taken aback by this response, though he did not let it show. He lunged forward with his swords before Nami had the chance to stand up. She rolled out the way just in time and Chopper leapt at the Marine, only to be knocked out the air by his oversized arm.

Chopper's screams got the attention of Usopp who was doing surprisingly well at keeping the onrush of Marines at bay. He ran at the Vice Admiral and placed himself between his frightening opponent and Nami who still had not got up.

" **Kaen Boshi!** " shouted Usopp shooting the Vice Admiral with a Flame Star. He stared at the huge man as he realised that his attack had no effect.

"Aaaaand there goes my moment," groaned Usopp. He jumped as he saw the Marine raise a sword above his head.

" **Kaen Boshi!** " he shouted, getting desperate. " **Kaen Boshi! Kaen Boshi! Kaen Boshi!** "

Back at the Marine base, Sanji saw what was happening. Saw Nami in trouble. Saw Usopp desperately throwing everything he had at a Vice Admiral. Saw Nami in trouble. Saw Chopper, uncertain on what to do. Saw _Nami in trouble_. He bolted over to the duel, yelling at the top of his lungs, "NAMI-SWAAAAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

The Vice Admiral turned his attention to Sanji and didn't remember anything else, because at that point, Sanji's foot had connected with his face, and everything went black.

Usopp and Chopper sighed in relief and Sanji helped Nami to her feet.

"Nami-swan, I've come to rescue you!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Now let's get the treasure and get out of here." Nami didn't want to spend any more time in mortal danger for a while.

Seeing Sanji with Nami, Usopp and Chopper, Luffy called to retreat. "To the Sunny, guys! We've got what we were here for!" The Straw Hats retreated to the Sunny, using a Coup de Burst to leave the island behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter done. (Yay!) Once again, thanks for reading and if there are any mistakes then point them out. Hope you enjoy :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 2

Back on the Sunny, everyone was celebrating. They had just estimated the worth of their treasure to be 300,000 berries.

"Yosh!" cried Luffy. "Now I can buy that bronze statue!"

"Hold it, Luffy," Nami pulled him back from the shining pile. "You only get 10%, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," remembered Luffy, his dream of a bronze statue once again shattered. "Then I'll buy meat instead." He brightened up at this thought.

"When do we get to the next island, Nami-swan?" asked Sanji, also keen to spend his 30,000 berries.

"In about three days," replied Nami. She looked up at the sky, suddenly realising how dark it was. "Hey, we should probably go to bed. We'll need our strength tomorrow, cause I can feel a storm on the way."

"OK," agreed Luffy, always happy for a reason to give orders. "MEN! LET'S GO TO BED!"

The Straw Hats said their goodnights and went into their respective quarters, Nami and Robin to the women's, and the others to the men's. Nami was in deep thought, however, whilst getting ready for bed. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Chopper, Usopp and Sanji had all protected her, and she had been able to do nothing.

 _I'm just weak._ she thought to herself. _I wish I was stronger. I don't want to be helpless with others risking their lives for me._

She heard the clanking noises of weights being lifted. Zoro was on guard duty.

 _Zoro gets pretty strong from training all the time. Maybe I could too. It can't be hard if an idiot like him can do it._ She decided she'd ask him the next day. She yawned and closed her eyes, hoping Zoro wouldn't make things difficult for her.

The next morning, Nami woke up with rising excitement. She rushed out of bed, out of her's and Robin's room, across the Sunny's deck and up the ladder to the crow's nest.

"OI, ZORO!" she yelled, noticing the swordsman, sleeping whilst holding a weight. He awoke with a start, almost dropping the weight on his foot.

"Don't shout at me, your disturbing me," grunted Zoro, apparently not pleased by the intrusion. "What do you want?"

"Well... actually it's kinda important," began Nami, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Huh?" Nami wasn't the kind of person who'd come to Zoro about important things.

"So, y'know how we're pirates, and well... we get into lots of fights, right?"

"Right." Zoro had no idea where this was going.

"Well, I was thinking... I'm not a great fighter, and our enemies are only gonna grow stronger. So... I was wondering if maybe you'd have it in your deep, dark heart, hidden away somewhere, to... train me to become stronger?" Nami hoped Zoro wouldn't make fun of her for that.

"Alright," Zoro answered simply.

"Alright?"

"Alright. I'm glad to see you working towards something other than money." He looked into her eyes and she forced herself not to look away. "It'll be interesting to see how long you'll be able to handle it."

Nami snorted at this comment. "It's not like I'll be backing out at all. I'm all ready. Let's begin after breakfast," she said, hurrying to the trapdoor leading to the ladder and the deck. Zoro pulled her back by her shoulder.

"Wait just a second. You want me to train you, right? So, Lesson 1, breakfast is no longer the first activity of the day. You'll do 100 press-ups before you leave."

Nami stared at him. She hadn't expected to start so soon or for it to be so painful so soon.

"Well?" Zoro ordered, starting his own press-ups. "If you don't start soon, you'll miss breakfast altogether."

"Y-yeah, right," Nami lowered herself to the ground, and began her training. The first few weren't too bad, but she soon got tired and after six she could do no more. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You serious right now?" Zoro exclaimed. "I've already done over 100 and I'm barely even feeling it."

"But... but you've been doing this for years..." Nami protested, between breaths. "Can't I just start of easy and then build up from there?" Zoro sighed, sitting up after 217 press-ups.

"OK, just do ten today." Nami picked herself up, and tried to finish the last four.

"You're doing it wrong." Zoro was watching this time, seeing if he could refine her technique. "Straighten your back more. Don't stick your butt out. Bend your elbows more."

"OK, OK, I'm trying!" After about ten minutes, Nami managed to finish her ten press-ups, and was allowed to leave.

Zoro and Nami walked into the galley where everyone was well into breakfast, even Sanji had sat down. Everyone looked up at the latecomers. For Zoro, everyone knew he always trained before breakfast, but Nami? Since when was she late for breakfast?

Sanji was the first to speak

"Nami-swan, I saved you a place next to me and plenty of food." He glared at Luffy who was known for taking food off other people's plates.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," replied Nami.

"You'd better try and grab yourself some scraps, Marimo," added Sanji coldly. Zoro scowled and pulled some meat of Luffy's overfilled plate, sitting at the opposite side of the table.

"Oi, Nami," called Usopp, through a mouthful of chicken. "Why are you all sweaty?"

"What?!" Nami exclaimed. She had forgotten that would be a consequence of the exercise. "Uh, it's not sweat... it's, uh, I had a shower.

Sanji flared up. "Usopp! You don't ask a lady that kind of thing!"

Usopp shrank back. "OK, OK, I'm sorry. Calm down!" he said holding his hands in front of his face.

Luffy was confused. "But Nami, if you had a shower, why do you smell so much?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" roared Sanji, kicking Luffy's head so his neck stretched and it hit the wall behind.

Nami remained silent for the rest of the meal, listening to the other Straw Hats talk about random stuff, mostly what they would buy at the next island with their newly-acquired treasure. When they were done, the crew dispersed, going back to their everyday activities.

Zoro waited for Nami to come and said "Time for some more training. You'd better try harder this time."

"OK," replied Nami, weakly. She had not realised this would be so difficult! Zoro led her over to his dumbbells. She hoped she'd be better at lifting these than press-ups.

"Lift this one just so I can see what I'm working with here," Zoro instructed, handing her a 2kg dumbbell. She could lift this one with relative ease, although it strained her arm to do so. "OK," he said, his face unreadable. "Let's try this: 3kg." As soon as he let go of it, Nami's arm dropped. "Right. You just work on pulling that up for a while. 100 lifts. And that means 100."

Nami pulled up as hard as she could, but it just wouldn't move. "I-I can't. It's too heavy."

"No, you just don't believe in yourself. You can't do anything if you can't even believe it."

"I do believe I can!" argued Nami.

"Really?" challenged Zoro. "Then why don't you lift the weight?"

"Cause it's too heavy!"

"Then you don't believe you can do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Maybe _you're_ the problem! You're a crappy teacher, and I can't learn anything from you!" Nami stormed of to her room, leaving Zoro half-guilty about provoking her and half-relieved no-one else saw that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! Back with another chapter. As usual, thanks for reading and if you spot any mistakes then let me know. Hope you enjoy :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 3

Nami buried her face in her pillow. _Damn it! Why'd Zoro have to be like that? Why did I ask that idiot to help me? And why do I have to be so weak?_ A thought popped into her head. _Oh well, time for Plan B. I don't know why I didn't just do it before. It's just as effective as exercise but I don't have to do any work._

She smiled to herself. She had come up with a genius plan. She would have to wait until they got to the next island so she could buy supplies. That was OK, she could wait.

Suddenly, the room began to shake. She heard people shouting outside. She ran to the door to see what was going on. "Hey!" she shouted, only to realise they were heading towards a massive swirling storm. She knew she had to do something, being the navigator. "Zoro, Sanji-kun, roll in the sails! Franky, turn the ship 40° to starboard! Everyone else, try to bail out as much water as possible!" She stood at the balcony, overseeing the operation. _If only I could be like this in battle. Well, soon I will be. Just two days until I'm stronger than everyone else!_

After the storm had subsided, Nami returned to her room to begin drawing up a map of Thriller Bark and and anywhere else she hadn't had time for. The entire time she was just thinking about her plan. _I wonder what the others will think about it. They'll be surprised, for sure. I guess I'll no longer be part of the Weaker Trio. Who knows, one day I could surpass even the Monster Trio. It's a good thing we stole that treasure yesterday, I'll need a lot for what I'm buying!_

Two days, though. It was hard waiting for the island to appear but appear it did. Everyone had got their treasure ready; apparently Nami wasn't the only one who had painfully waited for this day to come. At last, the Sunny was docked at a small port, taking up half of it due to it's size. Franky was just wondering whether this was legal, when he realised he had been left alone on the ship.

"Ow! Those guys just left me!" All thoughts of legality gone, Franky ran off to spend his money.

The Straw Hats split up to Nami's relief. She didn't need anyone seeing what she was buying just yet. She snuck off down a random street and walked into a grocery store.

"Hmm, what kind of food actually gives me what I need?" She'd just have to check the packets. She was sure she'd find lots of stuff in the dairy section. "Ah, the classic, cheddar cheese. 100 calories per ounce, huh? Not bad!"

She grabbed a few packets and dumped them into her trolley. She also picked up a few cream pots and then went to the meat aisle. Bacon and burger patties went in, about 20 packets altogether. She then paid for her food and left the shop, heading straight for a confectionery store.

"Oh wow, these look great!" she said gazing at the pies. She bought ten apple pies and ten cherry pies. After that, Nami went over to the cupcakes, adding four boxes of twelve to her growing collection. She hoped this would be enough to start off. Of course, she would buy more at the next island. After paying and leaving the shop, Nami hurried back to the Sunny, hoping she would be back first.

She ran into the women's quarters, convinced no-one was around. She shoved the bags of fatty foods under her bed and flopped down on it. She let out her breath, realising she had been holding it in the whole time. The first part of her plan had been a success. The second part would begin tonight.

After dinner, the crew went to their respective quarters. Nami was alone, thankfully, since Robin was in the crow's nest. It was her job to be lookout tonight. Making sure she had locked herself in the room, Nami pulled the bags out from under her bed. She picked up the first packet, a box of cupcakes. With shaky fingers, she lifted up the flap. The smell was wonderful, it had been a long time since she'd had such unhealthy treats. She took one out and bit into it. If the smell wasn't exciting, the taste certainly was!

"Mmm, this is great! Way better than that stupid training," she said in between her chewing. She grabbed another one, eager to taste it again. She carried on munching on the cupcakes until she'd finished the whole box. She looked down at her body. No difference. _Well, damn. That was a bit disappointing. Looks like I'm gonna have to eat more!_ Next she went for a block of cheese and ate it just like that. She was less satisfied with that taste but she knew that it was all in the name of strength. So she devoured them anyway, all seven blocks of cheddar cheese. She then pulled out a cherry pie and a pot of cream. She poured the cream on liberally, using the entire pot. She bit into it, the cream dripping down her face. Her eyes widened as the taste filled her mouth. This was amazing!

All night, Nami ate and ate until she had finished everything. Her body had still not changed but she supposed it took a while to take effect. At last, she felt she could relax and got into bed. Unfortunately, she now has an awful stomachache. She managed to drift off to sleep, unprepared for the surprise she would get tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, here is the fourth chapter of the story. Don't worry, now it lives up to the second part of the title. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 4

Nami awoke the next morning and groaned. Her body felt unusually heavy today. She dragged herself over to the mirror so she could brush her hair. Nami looked at the mirror and rubbed her eyes. _Did I really just see that?_ she asked herself. She looked up again.

"WHAAAAAT?!" she screamed staring at herself. "What happened to my face?" She felt her now chubby cheeks and suddenly she remembered what had happened last night. Nami looked down at her body. She gasped. It wasn't that she was _fat_ or anything but she had lost her usual hourglass shape. Her stomach rumbled.

"Well, anyway, time for breakfast," she reminded herself. It would take some getting used to but she could already feel her strength increasing. She struggled into her clothes, making a mental note to buy some new clothes next time she bought a feast.

Walking towards the galley, Nami suddenly felt nervous. What _would_ the others think of her body?

She opened the door and walked in. Everyone looked up at her.

"MORNING, NAMI-SWAAAAaaaann..." Sanji trailed off, as he realised his beautiful, slim Nami-swan had changed to something not quite slim.

Everyone else stared in shock and Nami's face reddened.

"SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!" she finally burst out.

"OW!" shouted Franky. "That's a SUPER new look you're sporting there. Very brave!"

"Oi Nami," Luffy frowned, trying to understand what was going on. "Why are you fat?"

Chopper ran up to her and poked her belly with his hoof. "So squishy!" he exclaimed. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

Nami sat down as everyone asked her questions. Zoro leaned back and started to snore. He didn't want any part in this event. _So much for getting stronger._ he thought as he dozed off.

Usopp was unconvinced by Nami's claim of being stronger. "Why d'you want to be stronger anyway?" he asked.

"Cause I'd rather not get in the way during battles with tough enemies, y'know. I'd expect you more than anyone to understand that." Nami reasoned.

"Nami, listen, you've got tough guys and you've got weak guys. You and me, were the weak guys, but that doesn't matter, cause we can use our brains to think our way out of problems." Usopp pointed to his head. "Just cause we're weak in the physical department, doesn't mean we're weak in the mental department."

Nami thought about what Usopp said. He hadn't been in her situation. He didn't get it.

She sighed and went back to eating breakfast. She ate a lot more than usual to compensate for her larger body.

"Nami, I like your new body," laughed Chopper, who was still squishing her.

"Thanks Chopper, I'm glad someone appreciates it," she replied folding her arms and sitting back. Luffy finished eating and came over to join Chopper poking Nami's soft body.

A few days later, the Straw Hats arrived at a new island. Nami looked in the mirror. She had gotten somewhat smaller since she had her fat boost. She would have to stock up to grow even more than before. She wandered over to a food shop and bought the same as last time, only double the amount. She also remembered to buy some bigger clothes to accommodate her increasing mass. She headed back to the ship, ready to build up her strength once again. Back in the woman's quarters, Nami unloaded her huge feast. Robin was outside, reading so she was alone, once again. She grabbed the nearest piece of food, a burger patty, and stuffed it in her mouth whole. She absorbed the juicy, meaty taste, excited to eat more. Nami filled her body with the pile of food until she had left nothing but crumbs. She decided to take a nap, to help digest her meal. She lay back into her bed and closed her eyes.

Nami woke up at about 6:00 in the evening. Dinnertime would be in a few minutes. Good. More to add to her weight. She got out of bed and nearly fell as her mass bounced down. She stared at herself. She had to know. She had to weigh herself. She stepped on the weighing scales in the bathroom. 17 stones. Seriously? Nami was quite pleased she'd managed to put on that much. _It probably reflects my strength increase!_ she thought happily. _But I need more! This still won't let me defeat a Navy Vice Admiral with on kick like Sanji._

She walked over to the galley, a little slower than usual.

When she walked in, Sanji spat out his drink in surprise, spraying it everywhere.

"Nami-swan, what have you been doing?" he asked sadly.

"I've been growing stronger, Sanji-kun. Soon I'll even be able to defeat a Vice Admiral alone!" replied Nami proudly.

"But why did you go to such extreme lengths just to achieve that?" questioned Usopp, voicing the entire crew's thoughts.

"I just don't wanna be in the way of you guys whilst you're fighting. If you have to think about me as well, then you won't be able to concentrate on your own opponents."

"Well, your definitely gonna get in the way now with all that added fat," joked Usopp, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Nami. She would have hit him but she was now to slow to catch him.

"Oi, Nami." Chopper spoke up. "I'm worried about your health. Can I do some tests?"

"What? I'm fi-"

"Please!" asked Chopper desperately.

"O-OK, sure," Nami agreed, mostly to keep the reindeer from crying.

They walked over to Chopper's infirmary and Chopper sat Nami down on a chair. It creaked slightly and Nami had to force herself not to jump away from it, not that she could really do much jumping anyway. Chopper pulled a syringe out of a draw, preparing to perform a blood test. He stuck the needle into Nami's arm but due to her squishiness, it took him a while to actually pierce the skin. Nami noticed his eyes had gone all sparkly again from seeing this.

"CONCENTRATE!" she yelled, snapping Chopper out of his moment of excitement.

"Oh yeah!" He looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

He pulled out the syringe, now holding a sample of Nami's blood. He used a machine to check the contents of the blood. Nami sat and watched, wondering how it worked.

"So... is it bad?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, don't worry when I tell you this, but yeah. Your blood is 20% glucose."

"Is that like sugar?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Will something happen then?" Nami asked.

"Well, at the moment, it's not bad enough to kill you, and your body seems to be surprisingly tolerant of it so... not really. Just if you carry on eating, you'll get even fa-" Chopper caught himself. "Even bigger."

"Oh, really?" Nami was very pleased by this conclusion.

"Yeah, so I guess it's fine to eat like that. I just recommend you eat at least some fruit and vegetables." Chopper wasn't sure how he felt about this. On the one hand, it was doing Nami no harm and it _was_ quite fun with her being so squishy. On the other hand, she seemed to be under the impression that it was making her stronger. He supposed it was fine since her body had a unique tolerance to fat. He wondered how she had managed that.

"Ok, see ya later then!" Nami dashed of to the galley, her speed powered by her eagerness to eat more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! Yay! I've just gotta ask, I've been wondering for a while. How are you supposed to pronounce "Luffy"?**

 **Is it Luffy like "Puffy"? (Arguably the most grammatically correct.)**

 **Is it Luffy like "Food"? (Definitely the most common pronunciation.)**

 **Or is it Luffy like "Bully"? (As far as I can tell that's how it's pronounced in the Japanese anime.)**

 **Just thought I'd raise that cause it's always confused me. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 5

Back in the galley, the Straw Hats were still eating and they were all talking about Nami's... development.

"What is she thinking?" demanded Usopp, to no-one in particular. "Fat makes you strong? Pfft, seriously?" Usopp was almost as upset as Sanji about the whole thing. He'd always felt better about his weakness when he was around Nami. She didn't care, so why should he? But now it seemed she _did_ care.

"Wait, Nami thinks it's making her stronger?" asked Luffy, still a little behind, as usual. "What an idiot!" He burst into laughter and got a kick from Usopp.

"You're too blunt!"

"Sorry."

They heard the door creak and everyone immediately stopped talking. This irritated Nami again.

"Is this gonna _keep_ happening?!" she bellowed. Chopper slipped past her, hoping to grab some food before Nami got to it.

"Ch-chopper..." said Sanji weakly. "P-please... tell Nami to... to be beautiful... like before..."

"Well... I'm sorry but it seems like it's doing no harm. If it's what she wants, we should let her have it," Chopper reasoned. Sanji lay his head on the table in defeat.

"At least I still have Robin-chwan," he sighed. Suddenly, he sat up. "Robin-chwan, please don't get all fat. Please!"

Robin laughed. "Of course not, Cook-san. I know that added weight will only hinder my movement."

"Hey, come on!" Nami was annoyed now. "It's not that bad! Sure, I look a bit different but it's all for a good cause."

"A bit different?" asked Usopp, unconvinced. "At the rate you're going, you'll be the size of Luffy's **Fuusen** technique by the end of the week!"

"Is that a challenge?" Nami smirked.

"Uh... what?"

"Alright, I accept. Except I'll be TWICE the size of the **Fuusen**." she bragged.

"WHAT?!" the entire crew shouted, eyes popping.

"Yep, now I'd better get to work!" She squeezed up against Usopp who struggled to breathe, his face engulfed by her shoulder. "Now bring everything we've got, Sanji-kun!"

However fat she was, Sanji could never disobey a request from his dearest Nami-swan. "Right away..." he sighed. He sighed a lot nowadays.

"I guess I'll start with these leftovers." Nami began to chew on a piece of meat.

"Leftovers?" Luffy was laughing uncontrollably. "Nami, you really are an idiot, that's still more than half of what there was to start with!"

"Your appetite seems to have grown with you," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Nami through a mouthful of potato.

Soon after, Sanji came in with a few of his best dishes. He set them down on a the table and said "Bon appetit." He was trying very hard to accept the new Nami. He supposed it was just a phase.

"Oooh, Sanji, your cooking is great!" exclaimed Luffy, reaching for the treats.

Sanji gave him a kick. "These are for Nami-san. Don't be greedy."

"Greedy? But look at Nami!" Luffy whined. "She's too big to not be greedy!" Meanwhile, Nami had almost finished the four puddings.

"More, please!"

"Yes, Nami-san!"

Dinner had finished a while ago, but everyone had stayed back to watch Nami devour everything put in front of her. She had managed to get through ten full sized cakes, and was still eating more. She had crumbs and icing all over her face but she didn't seem to notice that. Everyone carried on staring as Nami carried on eating for a while to come.

Nami had returned to her room, feeling quite sick. She had managed to eat twenty cakes earlier and now she did not feel great. She curled up in bed and tried to sleep through the pain. She managed to drop off a few minutes later.

When she awoke, she couldn't see. There was something big and round in the way. She slowly pushed herself up, only to realise that the big, round something was her belly.

"Woah!" she breathed. She was now about the size of Luffy's **Fuusen** technique. She poked her belly. It was soft and squishy, even more than before. That challenge was going to be easy!

"Ah, good morning Navigator-san," said a voice. Nami jumped and turned to see Robin sitting, reading in bed. "You appear to have grown even more."

"Yep!" Nami grinned, her chubby cheeks expanding further. Robin laughed.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some breakfast then?"

As if answering Robin's question, Nami's belly rumbled. It sounded almost angry.

"Definitely!" Nami hurried off to the galley, her belly bouncing up and down with every movement. Suddenly she stopped, unable to move. "Huh? What's happening?"

Robin was laughing again. "Unfortunately, you may be getting too big for the door. Don't worry, I'll help." She sprouted two arms from the floor behind Nami and pushed her through the door.

"Wow! I didn't even feel any pain from that! I'll be unbeatable for sure," Nami boasted proudly.

At breakfast, Nami took up half the table width. Everyone was squashed together on the other half. Nami was taking advantage of the fact that most them couldn't reach the food on her side. She was happily munching away, not noticing Usopp mumbling something about disappointment and Zoro and Sanji, for once in agreement, replying that they thought it would be a bad idea. Brook was wondering how much longer Nami's increasingly tight skirt would hide her panties.

Leaving their thoughts behind, they soon realised they had missed out on the food, partly because of Luffy, of course, but mostly because of Nami, who's appetite now rivalled even Luffy's.

"Ahhhh..." she sighed contentedly. "I'm stuffed!"

"You don't say..." muttered Usopp.

Nami had started eating five meals a day, convinced she'd heard something from Bellemere about 5-a-day or something. It was ten years ago but she was pretty sure about it. By the time dinner was over that day, she had reached her goal of twice the size of the **Fuusen**. She was heading off to bed, very pleased with her progress, when she realised that she was simply too big to go through the door. She was probably squishy enough but she just didn't have the effort.

"Hey, Robin," she whispered through the door. "Robin!"

Robin looked up from her book. She had already settled into bed. "Yes? What is it?"

"Uh... can you do that arm thing again like this morning? Cause I'm kinda... y'know... too big..."

Robin laughed. "I see what you mean." She pushed Nami's huge body through the door, this time needing six arms to force it all the way. There was a soft _pop_ as the air was allowed to pass through again.

"Thanks!" Nami lay down in her bed, which also creaked now.

"Goodnight, Robin."

Robin smiled. "Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, here's Chapter 6. Thanks for reading, and thanks for reading this far. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go on for, but I'm definitely going to do more fanfictions after. Hope you enjoy :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 6

Nami awoke to the sound of cheering. It seemed as if Luffy had seen the next island. _Perfect! I'll be able to stock up on food again!_ she thought. She struggled through the door, again with the help of Robin, and saw the island. It was quite a big island, bigger than anything they had been to in a while.

They landed on a beach, which seemed OK for now. They weren't staying for long, just replenishing their supplies. However, before they could disperse into the town, they saw a terrible sight. The streets were lined on both sides by men in white and blue sailor outfits with caps on their heads and guns in their hands. Great, the Marines were here. It seemed as though this was a World Government owned island.

"Hey, look!" They'd been spotted! "It's the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Wait, what? We're not trained for this!"

"Who cares? I wanna get promoted! We're sure to if we take these guys down!" The Marines charged at the Straw Hats and a fight began.

"Alright! Time to test my new strength!" shouted Nami excitedly. She was slow moving so she couldn't really get to any of them before the others took them. Out of nowhere, a Marine soldier flew towards her, probably knocked off his feet by Luffy or someone. He bounced straight into her belly and for a moment was completely lost in the folds, until he was flung back out, far away somewhere. This whole thing also knocked Nami back, mostly because of her bad balance, so she slooooowly tipped back and crashed to the ground, sending a massive shockwave all around and sending everyone else to the ground.

"Wow! I'm so strong!" cheered Nami, waving her fists around. She tried to pull herself up but that wasn't happening. It seemed her 'secret weapon' was single use. _Crap. Now I just look stupid._ Unfortunately, most of the Marines and pirates had got back up, and were continuing their fight.

"Uh... can somebody help? Please? I'm kinda stuck here!" Nami was quickly realising she was a rather large target and she didn't like the idea of that at all. _Is it me, or am I just hungry?_ she wondered. Her strength had seemingly decreased. _If I could just sneak over to a food store..._ She began formulating a plan. She managed, with a lot of effort, to roll onto her belly. She then proceeded to inch forwards with her hands pulling her. It took a while but she managed to escape the chaos and squeeze into a cake shop. It was empty, probably because everyone had heard that the Straw Hats were on the island. But that was OK. It just meant she didn't have to pay anybody. She then ate and munched and gobbled and wolfed down every last cake in the shop. She felt a boost of energy and walked heavily out the door, ready for business.

When Nami returned to the scene however, her friends had already beaten them down.

"Oi Nami!" cried Luffy smiling and waving. "There you are! We were about to go looking for you!"

"Where've you been?" asked Zoro suspiciously.

"Probably pigging out again." Usopp noticed the cake icing around Nami's mouth. It had also spilled down her neck, which was starting to lose definition.

"Oh, y'know, just strengthening myself for the battle. But it looks like you didn't leave me any." Nami frowned at them

"Don't blame this on us!" roared Zoro. "If you had just trained properly, you wouldn't have to 'strengthen yourself' every time you fell over!"

"This is kinda getting out of hand," agreed Usopp.

"You're just mad because you're so small!" retorted Nami.

"Let's go!" Luffy whined. He was getting bored of this argument.

"No way!" Nami shouted. "You guys got so caught up in that battle that you forgot why we came here! We were going shopping and I for one would still like to do so."

Luffy remembered. "I still have to buy meat!" He dashed off down a street, simply assuming there would be a butcher's in that direction.

"Well, whatever." said Nami, not expecting that sudden change. "I'm gonna go buy more food. See ya later!" And off she went, hoping to buy her own weight in food.

That evening, nobody saw Nami at dinner. They were confused by this but grateful for the time they had to have a meeting about their ever-growing navigator.

"So," Usopp led the meeting, enjoying his moment of authority. "What are we going to do about our big marshmallow? I'm not sure it's good for her, all this eating, even if it's not unhealthy. It's just... wrong."

"But she's funny and squishy!" laughed Chopper, no longer against the idea now he knew it wouldn't affect Nami's health.

"She's a person, Chopper, not a bean bag," Usopp scolded him, and Chopper became serious again.

"I just want Nami-san to become Nami-swan again..." Sanji was feeling very sorry for himself and they could tell as his cooking had always tasted a little off since it happened.

Brook was looking rather content with life. "Nami-san has been finding it very difficult to hide her panties recently. I don't see why that needs to change."

"Oi, Zoro!" Usopp called a sleeping Zoro and he awoke, yawning.

"What?"

"What do you think of Nami now?"

"She's too fat and she's deluded herself, thinking it's making her stronger."

"OK, brief but to the point, that's good..." mumbled Usopp. "What about you, Franky?"

"Ow! I think there is a fine line between being brave and being stupid. Nami is on that line. If she puts on too much weight, the line won't hold her, and she'll be in the stupid zone."

"What was that metaphor? That was awful! Anyway..." Usopp turned to the captain, and ultimately, the deciding vote. "Luffy, what do you think?"

"For now, it's fine. If she gets much bigger, she should be stopped. However, as it is now, there is no problem."

"But, Luffy-" began Usopp.

"No." Luffy was serious now. "Nami is our nakama. We have to accept her for who she is and we can't get in the way of her dreams. Anyway, I'm tired! Night, everyone!" They all walked out and over to the men's quarters, Robin leaving them to go to the women's quarters. Before they could part, however, they heard a sound that made their hair stand on end.

"Help..."

"Oh no, a GHOST!" shrieked Usopp.

"H-help, please..."

It seemed to be coming from the women's quarters. They crept towards it slowly, all eight of them assuming battle positions.

Slowly and carefully, Zoro twisted the handle. He pulled the door open and it creaked, making him shiver. The Straw Hats peered inside.

"Help me!" wailed Nami. "I can't get out!"

They all stared in disbelief. Nami was filling most of the room. Her cheeks were almost as big as her head, her neck had disappeared, replaced by three chins, her belly made up about 75% of her body and she was unable to stand on her legs which were tiny in comparison.

Not one Straw Hat still thought Nami's weight gain was a good idea. Not even Nami herself.

"Knew that would happen," Zoro and Usopp said simultaneously, almost looking triumphant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the seventh and final chapter of Fit or Fat? Thanks for reading the whole story, I've really enjoyed writing it. Hope the end doesn't feel to rushed and hopefully it's wrapped up well. Hope you enjoy :)**

Fit or Fat?

Chapter 7

The Straw Hats stared at Nami, trapped in her room and too small to fit through the door.

"So, Luffy," said Usopp. "Now what do you think?"

"Well, I still respect her decision, but I don't agree with it and I really don't like it."

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" Nami was not in a good mood. She wasn't liking all the attention she was drawing, or the negative vibes coming from everyone. Unfortunately, she kind of agreed with them. It was never meant to go this far. She must have got a bit excited...

"Oi, Nami," Zoro called in his Taking Responsibility voice. "When we get you out of there, I'm gonna train you properly. Otherwise, you'll end up sinking the Sunny."

"You can't train me! If anything, this is your fault. This was my Plan B!."

"Marimo! Is it really your fault?" Sanji was making things difficult for Zoro, as usual. "Did you really turn Nami's inwards-curves outwards?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Zoro carried on, ignoring him. "I said I'd train you _properly_. We'll start from square one."

"Square one? Like easy stuff?"

"Easy stuff."

"Level 0 stuff?"

"Level 0 stuff."

"No 100s?"

"Are you gonna do it, or not?" Zoro demanded, getting annoyed.

"Yep," Nami finally answered.

"But, Zoro," began Chopper. "How WILL we get her out?"

"Franky," Zoro turned to the shipwright. "Can you dismantle the wall of the women's room and fix it again?"

"I'll do it SUPER fast!" Franky cried, pulling his 'super' pose.

The next day, Nami was out on the lawn on the deck with Zoro. The crew had had to work together to roll her out of the room and over to her current sitting position. Zoro had stayed true to his word and they were now working at Level 0.

"Ok, so to start with, it doesn't look like you're very active at the moment," He took this moment to smirk at her, "so we're going to start simple and do some meditation."

"Meditation? How can that make me stronger?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Well, right now, you'd be pushing it to call yourself even 'weak'. I'd go more for 'immobile'."

Nami pouted and sighed. "OK, fine."

"Just relax first." Zoro began the walkthrough of meditation. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Now just use your senses other than sight, and of course, taste for you. Feel the air blow gently over you. Feel the grass beneath you, soft but sharp at the same time. Now listen. Listen to your crewmates going about their lives." Nami could hear Brook playing a peaceful tune on his violin. She could hear Robin turning a page in her book. She heard Franky hammering at the wall he had previously taken down. She heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper laughing together. She could hear Sanji cooking something. She heard Zoro's calm voice telling her to relax.

"Next, smell your surroundings. Smell the orange trees next to us. Smell the salty sea, lapping against the Sunny. Smell the Cook's annoyingly good food. Now just feel all these things. Just notice how much you can sense without seeing it."

Nami was surprised by how well Zoro was teaching this time. She never realised this was what he experienced when he fell asleep on the deck. They sat there for about half an hour until Nami decided she couldn't hold it in any longer and needed a toilet break. The problem was she couldn't move herself so the rest of the Straw Hats had to be called over to lift her over to the lavatory. It was a tight fit, but at least she could go in there alone. She had to keep _some_ dignity, any at all. After she had relieved herself, the crew had lunch. Nami was allowed only a small salad. She watched everyone munching on their meat pies, but knew it was for the best.

By the next week, Nami had lost over half her weight and was happy to find she was smaller than Luffy's **Fuusen** she had spent so long trying to beat. The week after, she had almost regained her original figure. She still felt soft when Chopper poked her and her cheeks were still a bit chubbier than they once were, but she was pleased she had managed so much so quickly.

"Well, I guess I've learned my lesson." she was telling the crew at dinner. "I'll never try that again. It was kinda fun though, just to try out." They all laughed. _I also now know not to take my place in this crew for granted. Luffy and the others didn't just accept me because of my looks. Well, maybe Sanji did, but still. I have to remember what I mean to them. I'm their nakama and navigator. They count on me when the weather's rough. I've gotta keep in shape to help them. At least now I've got Zoro to help me with that._

And so, the Straw Hats went one step forward towards the Red Line, the turning point of the era.


End file.
